


Halloween Movie Night

by redafet



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redafet/pseuds/redafet
Summary: So its Halloween and the squad decided to watch a movie.
a little fic for the 1st of November.





	

**Author's Note:**

> just a splice of a normal day on a normal night, just watching a movie. what harm will it do?
> 
> BTW, I don't own Yugioh and Insidious...

“Yaah guys care to remind me why we’re watchin horror movie again?!”

“Coz its Halloween on movie night Joey.” Tristan answered emerging from the kitchen with two bowls of popcorn and chips in his arms.

“If you are scared mutt, you can always leave and spare us your stupidity.”

“hold it down moneybags! I’m not scared, for all I know you’re the one whos gonna scream like a girl and when that happens you’re gonna be our maid tonight! heh!” Seto abruptly stopped typing and threw a nasty glare and challenging smirk at Joey who to Seto Kaiba was standing like a dork hero in a cape.

“You’re ON insufferable oaf, if ever I hear you scream you’re going to be our maid Dog for the whole night.” He challenged rising from the couch and towering the blond in front of him.

“aren’t you going to stop them?” Yugi asked giving a handful of DVD’s to Atem, who’s totally ignoring the little catfight.

“No” he answered rolling his eyes and turned to look at the two men for a second. “if we stop them, they’re just going to find something else to fight with, oh here is this good?” Yugi thought for a while about the movie his Aibou picked and glanced at Tea who peeks thru his back.

“I –uh- heheh- think its good, Insidious, we haven’t watched it” the violet eyed teen answered with a nervous laugh and a small scratch to his head. Tea tapped him in the shoulder and grinned at him.

“soo you scared too Yug’?” she teased which immediately made Yugi turn a bright shade of red.

“uh-No! O-of course not!” he defended and tried to look domineering but it only resulted to a pout.

“whatever you say! But there’s only one way to find out!” she mocked to his little friend with a wink, and walked to her place on the couch.

“alright guys! Sodas here, foods are here! Oh wait the pizza’s not here!”

“Got it Tristan!” Mokuba appeared with 5 boxes of pizza.

“Oh thanks Mokuba you are a life saver!” Tristan took the boxes and placed them at the small table in the center of the entertainment room.

“alright! Everything’s settled then?” and when everyone nodded Atem played the start button, and the lights of the room turned off the only source of light is the wall sized Television, trust Seto Kaiba to have the most extravagant cinematic entertainment room, it was huge room but they decided to sit quite near at the TV and moved the couches and table, laid a mattress for those who’d like to sit to the floor. After a few movements and shifting position everyone finally settled their places.

Tea and Yugi were sitting Indian style on the mattress with the brunette slightly leaning to the smaller figure slightly chatting for whatever topic they thought but still able to be attentive at the playing movie, Joey and Tristan were also in the mattress beside the small table with foods, and the bowl of popcorn is the only thing between them, eating the contents every second. Mokuba was on the small couch a bowl of M&Ms on his hand staring curiously at the screen, while Seto were half sitting half lying on the sofa, his boyfriend lay comfortably on his chest, his left arm embracing the lithe chest, his right hand petting the tied fragrant hair, and he smiled whenever he receive small coos and purr from Atem.

The group stayed like that for some moments but when it started to get creepy, everyone’s attention was on the scene in front of them, and even Seto who decided that he’s not going to enjoy the movie was all eyes and ears to the screen. Every attention on the screen, the only sound was from the movie, their breathing, and.—

“Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!”  Joey screamed at the baby monitor scene his screech uniting with the loud shriek from the movie, and thus triggering for the other people in the group to scream, and when you say other people it was the whole group minus Seto and Atem. But the red eyed boy who was currently lying on Seto’s chest sat up right from shock. But a different type of yelling silenced everyone.

“Hey mutt! Aside from the fact that you are a mutt, you’re gonna be my fucking Dog tonight! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!” Seto laughed maniacally on Joey’s expense, and the boy started groaning and muttered continues curses towards Kaiba.

“hey Atem, yah sure Kaiba is not part of this movie? He sure will be a very good cast in here” Joey scorned, positively annoyed to the owner of the house.

“I order you to shut up!” Seto started the first command of the night.

“tone it down Set, let the movie finish first.” Atem purred to Seto’s ear, which in turn grinned and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

“look who’s so submissive.” Joey muttered, but unfortunately he’s been heard, and he immediately shut up when he felt a chilling glare from behind.

As the movie continued there was a moment of silence on the intense scenes, and a solo or chorus of screams for the jump scares. The scene on the dancing boy was the one that freaked Seto most, probably because of the music, but he was Seto freakin  Kaiba, and no one scares Seto freakin Kaiba.

Every one held their breath when Josh Lambert goes into the further and tries to save his son, from the lazy starting position, everyone now is inclined, sitting upright eyes focused on the scene, Anzu was now grasping Yugi by the arm, hiding and peeking every now and then, Tristan and Joey now stopped murdering the pizza, screeching at all the jump scares, hugging each other while sitting. Mokuba and Atem joined their friends on the floor; his right hand is entwined with Seto’s who’s now sitting, his left hand on his chin in an attentive position. Yugi and Tea screamed when Josh Lambert suddenly grabbed and started choking Elise that ended the movie. Just when everyone started getting up a screeching sound came out from the speaker and flashed the word Insidious. Which earned another chorus of scream from the dweeb squad.

“Seriously? When you dweebs will shut your annoying mouth” Seto commented and held Atem closely by the waist, and turned to Joey,

“by the way, why don’t you start cleaning the mess mutt?” he commanded with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> nothing special or romantic eh? like i told you our cute couple do have a normal day. well, maybe not really. ^^
> 
> see yah on the next song on playlist. ^^


End file.
